batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Poison Ivy (Uma Thurman)
Poison Ivy was an arch-nemesis of Batman. Biography Creation Poison Ivy began as Dr. Pamela Isley and is shown researching in a Wayne Enterprises-funded lab in South America. It's here that her botanical aspirations and scorn for mankind are made known as she is focusing on creating a new breed of plants with abilty to "fight back like animals". Dr. Isley's work is not going well with numerous failed attempts but notes, with certain disdain, her progress is being hindered significantly by her on-site colleague. Her already-strained relationship with her partner and boss, Dr. Jason Woodrue is further disrupted when Isley makes note of his constant theft of her research materials- namely animal and plant venom samples. Investigating, she discovers him, offering up Bane, a soldier enhanced and fuelled by Venom, a toxin-derived chemical of Woodrue's own creation, to various bidders. Bane lashes out, and Isley is revealed in the fracas. Woodrue asks her to join him, but when she declines, he kills her by throwing her into a shelf full of chemicals (including a canister labeled Venom, the same drug that creates Bane). Rebirth Some time later, Woodrue enters the former Dr. Isley's dormant workstation conversing with the winning bidder of Bane on his cell-phone. Walking over and disturbing her unnatural grave a strange event occurs gaining the would-be dictator's attention. The ground begins to shake and emit a strong pink light, he moves forward slightly when the earth seemingly erupts expelling a reborn Pamela Isley veiled in a mix of vines, dirt and smoke as a similar pink falls on the woman, harkening her coming. Dr. Woodrue falls to his knees at her sight. The woman he once knew was no more, the frumpy, busy-body co-worker had been replace by an ethereal goddess of unseen, irresistable beauty. The former Isley seemingly shrugs off her apparent death as a good night's rest while her dumbstruck boss looked on. Acknowledging him at last Pamela spoke to him in a charming manner, playing off his new infatuation with her. She explained to him the resounding effects of the animal-plant toxins had on her reborn body, the one with which she was supposedly killed with. They replaced her blood with aloe she revealed and her skin with chlorophyll, there was one final component that was yet to reveal and she does so with a "hands-on" demonstration so to speak. Leaning forward she takes Woodrue by the cheeks and chin and pulls him towards her, speaking to him seductively of the newly-infused properties of her lips. Iskey kisses him passionately and he eagerly kisses her back. When she breaks away from him Isley finishes her statement. Her lips were filled venom. Within moments Woodrue dies of visible poisoning as Isley tauntingly gives him a post-warning of her lethality before pushing him over to die. Her revenge complete Isley trashes her workplace, shattering vials, spilling chemicals proclaiming herself "Mother Nature" and her aspirations for flora world-dominance with her at the frontline. Catching the logo her now-former work sponsor, Wayne Enterprises, Isley sees the Arrival at Gotham Soon after, she appears in Gotham using both identities, Isley and Ivy, sparking friction between Batman and Robin — Robin proving more susceptible to her pheromones than Batman and thus becoming easily jealous — and breaks the recently imprisoned Mr. Freeze out of Arkham to form an alliance. Believing she is the dominant woman, she unplugs his wife's life-support system and claims that Batman did it, using this to encourage Freeze to begin a plan to freeze the entire Earth and then replace human life with her mutated plants, the two of them serving as the rulers. However, although she captures Batman and Robin with her plants, she is defeated by the new Batgirl, her deception subsequently being revealed to Freeze in Arkham, who has personally sworn to make her life "a living hell" for almost killing his wife. Powers and abilities She had the ability to kill someone with a poisonous kiss, but it is unclear wether she can control plants, because in the scene before she is beaten by Batgirl, she exclaims "My vines have a crush on you!", points to Batman and then her vines wrap him up and try to suffocate him but he uses a spinning blade to cut them. So it is unclear whether she can control plants or her vines are just bred to be able to attack at a whim. She could also blow plant pheromones into the face of her victims in order to seduce them into following her orders and make them vulnerable to her advances and poisonous kiss. This, along with her natural beauty, made her a very dangerous seductress. Very few could resist her charms. Not even Batman and Robin were immune to her affections. Weapons, equipment, and technology Poison Ivy bred Animal-Plant Hybrids. Behind the scenes Appearances *''Batman & Robin'' **Batman & Robin (Book) Poison Ivy